1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules having spacers.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a lens module includes a lens barrel, a lens group and a spacer received in the lens barrel. The lens group may include one or more lenses. The spacer is attached to the lens to position the lens at a certain critical distance. When incident light strikes an optical surface of the lens group, parts of the incident light may be easily reflected by the optical surface and is finally received by an image sensor. Such reflected light may cause flare in images captured by the image sensor, that is, the optical performance of the lens module is not optimal.
Therefore, a lens module, which can overcome the limitations described, is needed.